fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisters
This fanfiction was created with the help of TheBookQueen16. Most of the main plot was her idea. The character Myra Sencen belongs to her too. ''' '''Enjoy! ~Mallowmelt Chapter 1 Okay, here we go! My life was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect friends, perfect sister. Until I made a big mistake. A mistake that would end up breaking my parents hearts into little pieces. A mistake that almost cost me the lives of my family. A mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. -------------------- The day had been perfect. Both me and my twin sister, Myra, had passed our Level 2 finals and we were in the atrium gathering all our gifts from our adjacent lockers so we could head home and really ''celebrate. But first there was something I needed to do. I broke into a run and sped across the atrium ignoring Myra calling out to me. This had to be done before I left for the break. My mind was focused on this thought when I smashed right into some kid who also seemed to be emptying his locker. I mumbled an apology and bent down to pick up his things. We locked eyes as I handed him his stuff. Those sparkly teal eyes. They made me melt inside. I mumbled something incoherent and fled the scene. I could feel my face redden as I ran through Foxfire's gates. My face returned to it's regular sandy tone as i made my way to the golden tower. I took my telepathy sessions here twice a week because after my mentor trained my mom and her cognate he decided he'll only train elite prodgidies. At first he refused to mentor me, but when my mom told him I'd manifested at eight years old and that the only people who could enter my mind are her and Fitz, he agreed. If there's one thing I'm grateful for at Foxfire, it's him. Even though he drives me crazy sometimes, he's still the most awesome mentor in the entire school. I parked myself in front of the tower and mixed up all the chemicals I brought, plus a little something of my own into a medium-sized vial. This elixir would cause the prank of the century. Now, I wasn't that big of a prankster. That was Myra's department. But after I handed in my telepathy homework early for about the seventh time since midterms, my mentor said something that pushed me over the edge. He said "Wow, Becka. You're really different than the rest of your family, aren't you? Your father was known for his various pranks throughout Foxfire, and your mother had her fair share of detention, too. And now your sister takes up that mantle. But you're different. Haven't spent a minute in detention, and as smart and as studious as ever. Doesn't that ever make you wonder your place in the family?" That comment made me mad. Very mad. So I vowed to myself that I ''would prank him. The biggest, baddest prank Foxfire has ever seen. Even greater than The Great Gulon Incident (which Dad still won't let us tell Mom about). So now, I was sitting here, stirring the elixir that would do just that. The prank itself was fairly simple. I had asked my best friend, Ashley Dizznee, to help me get it just right. I was supposed to pour the elixir on the DNA strip, and once it realizes it's not elf DNA, it'll go totally beserk and freak out. But that's not all. Thanks to Ashley's outstanding technopathy skills,whatever I poured onto the DNA strip will make it's way into Sir Tiergan's classroom, where I knew he would be at this time. The mixture will fall on his head, making him bald and very, very itchy. And then anyone he touches would get like that, too. Soon, every teacher in Foxfire will be bald and hairless. There was no way this could fail. I had gotten about a quarter of the elixir onto the DNA strip, when I heard Myra calling my name. As I turned around to face her. I heard the tower explode behind me. To be continued... So what did you think of the first chapter? And thank you so much Vee for all the ideas!! Couldn't have done this without you! Have a great rest of your day! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, hopefully later tonight. I've already started writing it. ' '~Mallowmelt Chapter 2 Okay, sorry for the late update. My idiot of a brother got our laptop taken away, and then we went to go visit my great-aunt yesterday. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on a bed in a room I recognized as The Healing Center. I craned my neck to see Myra lying in the bed beside mine, her arms and legs wrapped in various bandages. I looked down and realized I was, too. I looked up and saw my parents near the door. Mom seemed to be in the middle of an intense conversation with Elwin, Foxfire's resident physician and a good friend of my parents. My dad was sitting on a chair against the wall, glancing around the room nervously. Chase, my nine year old brother, was in the chair next to him, playing with his own thumbs. Chase wasn't with us this morning. He'd been waiting at my grandparent's house for us to come back, so we could celebrate together as a family. The fact that he was here now proved that the situation was worse than it seemed. "Mom? Dad?" I called out weakly. "What happened?" Mom came over and crouched down near the bed so her face was level with mine. "Honey, there's been an explosion." Explosion. Everything after the tower went up in flames was a blur. All I remeber was hugging Myra close as the fire engulfed us along with the building, before everything went black. I jerked back to reality with a shudder. Reliving the memory was no better than the actual event. Elwin must have noticed my expression becuase he came running to me asking if I was okay. "Yes, yes. I'm fine!" I said, pushing everyone away from me, "How's Myra?" As if on cue, Myra's eyes sprung open. "Myra!" We all cried in unison. She groaned in response, then asked what happened. Mom sighed and started to explain. "We were waiting for you in the cafeteria, talking to Magnate Leto. Then he got a notification on his imparter saying that the Golden Tower exploded." "We offered to go with him to check it out," Dad continued. "You know, because your mom can track other people's thoughts so she can see if anyone was caught in the fire. And because we thought there was a possibility of you two being there. We found you guys laying there unconsious and severly burned. Hence the bandages. And you were with this." He held up a small, mangled vial that had been resting on a countertop. I gasped. That was my vial. The one I had used for the prank. Mom started talking again. "We had given this to Dex, who determined exactly what chemicals were in there. We think this is what caused the explosion. And even worse," she paused for dramatic affect, "we suspect that one of you girls created the elixir." Chase smirked at that. I glared at him. Mom went on. "So now the question of the day is: Who did it?" It was quiet for a couple of minutes. It took all the courage I had to speak up, but Myra beat me to it. "I did." to be continued Chapter 3 Mom stood up from her seat on the frloor in between the two beds and went to the front of the room next to Dad, looking ready for a major scolding session. But Dad wrapped his arm around her waist and put his other hand on her shoulder, and whispered something into her ear. This calmed her down almost instantly. I love how they could do that. How Dad could calm down Mom in any situation. How Mom could put a smile on Dad's face, even on his hardest days. I wish I could be in a relationship like theirs someday. "I'm sorry," Myra said. "It was a stupid prank I wanted to do on some Level 8 who got on my nerves, adn it backfired. It was stupid and I'm sorry. It took me a second to recover from Myra's confession. "No, she's lying. She just wants to prevent me from getting in trouble." "No, I did it! Becka just doesn't want me to have to miss lunch for, like, the whole Level 3." Myra's voice rose just a pitch. "Girls, this is way worse than just detention," Dad corrected. "One of you could get expelled." Expelled. We all knew that meant getting banished and attending Exillium. A fate I definetly didn't want. But I couldn't let Myra have it, either. I began to confess again, but Myra cut me off. We went on like this for a while, until Mom finally settled it. "Alright, enough! I'm glad you two are looking out for each other, but this has gone too far. You guys have until tomorrow morning to tell us the truth. Until then, you're both grounded, so I advise you tell your friends everything you can now." She opened the door and my best friend rushed to my side, asking me all sorts of questions. Myra's bestie, Leia Heks, seemed to be doing the same thing. Here's the thing with me and 'Leia. We do not get along. Like, she barely tolerates me and will humiliate me any chance she gets, as long as Myra doesn't see. The only reason I could stand to be in the same room as her is because she's Myra's BFF, so I had no choice but to let everything slide. Her and Myra are like joined at the hip. I have to admit, when we first started Foxfire I was a little jelous and maybe even a little angry when she sort of replaced me with Leia so quickly. But luckily, I had Ashley. Because our parents are like, best friends, I've known Ashley for years. She's always been close with Myra and me, but when school started Myra ditched us for that monster of an elf. I guess it's better this way, because Ashley and I wouldn't have gotten as close as we currently are. "So, any ideas?" I asked a little desprately when I finished answering Ashley's string of questions. She paused to think, then shook her head. "Sorry Becka, I've got nothing." I sighed. If Ashley Dizznee, Queen of Problem Solving, didn't have a solution, was there really any way to get Myra to tell the truth? I had one last option. ---- Once I was settled at home in my room, I scrambled for my Imparter. I had one last call to make before my parents came to snatch it up. I looked into my Impareter and took a deep breath. "Show me Councillor Oralie." to be continued... Whew! That took me a long time to write! Hope you enjoyed! ~Mallowmelt Chapter 4 Councillor Oralie and I had been close for years. I mean, she comes over pretty often to talk to my mom and she always tries to do stuff with me and Myra when she's here. When we were younger, it meant joining in our tea parties, once we started Foxfire it meant helping us with our homework. Whatever it was, I always had fun with Oralie. And she's always told me that I can call her anytime, and I've taken her up on that offer plenty of times. So when I hailed her and told her the problem, she knew exactly what to say. And that is why I am standing here, banging on Myra's door, hoping that she's willing to talk to me. After what felt like forever, she finally swung the door open. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. "And a very happy hello to you, too." I replied. Myra rolled her eyes and opened the door wider, making room for me to come in. I plopped down on her desk chair, looking expectantly at my sister. "What?" She asked, irritated. "I want you to tell me why you covered for me back in the Healing Center." "I just did, okay. Can you please just drop it?" "No." She threw her hands up in the air. "What do you want me to tell you? I covered for you. End of story." I raised an eyebrow. Just then, an oversized duffel bag fell out her closet. She must've hidden it there while I was knocking on the door. My eyes widened as I realized what she was planning. "You want to get expelled, don't you? You want to run away and go join the Neverseen." My eyes filled with tears. "You're going to leave us. You're going to leave me." I whispered. Myra nodded slowly. "I've- I've been in contact with someone." "Why Myra? Why? You have friends here. You have mom and dad. You have me. What else can you possibly need?" I was ready to beg her to stay. She sighed. "Don't you see, Becka? I have nothing here. I have a friend who's only friends with me because of who our parents are. Mom and dad like you better than me. Chase-" "Wait," I inturupted. "Mom and dad like me better? That- that's not true." "Don't you notice how mom is always hugging you, giving you whatever you ask for, while she just talks to me when she has to." She said quietly. "Dad is always showing you different pranks, and is helping you with your Empathy homework. Me? Tries to avoid me." Her voice quivered, like she would cry any minute. "It's like they don't even love me." I was about to hug her, tell her it's not true, when I noticed that it is. Dad has been giving Myra the cold shoulder ever ince we started Foxfire. Mom... was just being mom. She's not the huggy-kissy type. Right? My mind flashed to images of Mom hugging me, when I was happy, sad, even angry. No, she wasn't the huggy-kissy type with Myra. I sighed, feeling defeated. "When are you planning on leaving," I asked, not looking up. "Right after the tribunal," she replied, toying with the ends of her dress. I made my way for the door, looking back at Myra. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. I fought the urge to hug her, beg her not go, and just ran to my room. I threw myself onto the bed, sobbing. Big, fat, snotty tears ran down my face. I cried myself to sleep. Okay, I'm super super duper sorry for not updating. Things just got hectic in my house, with school starting and everything. Whatever. ''' '''I am super proud of this chapter and all the dialouge. Hope you enjoy! ~Mallowmelt Chapter 5 I knew my sister was a prankster, but I never thought I would saw her up in front of the Council, sitting in the large wooden chair, tears streaming down her face Mom and Dad clung to each other, like they were afraid of what would happen if they let go. Chase's head was buried in my grandfather's chest, like he couldn't watch. I could understand where they were coming from. This is one of the hardest things I've ever been through. Despite the little we've said to each other this morning, Myra gripped on to my hand as we made our way onto the elevated platform. As I approached my seat I waved to Jakob Vacker, the boy I had bumped into in the hallway yesterday. The guy I had a crush on since I was 10. Jakob lifted his hand slightly and winked at me before he went back to talking to his older sister. I mentally cheered for myself. Jakob Vacker winked at me! This was huge! I turned to go sit with a smile plastered to my face when I saw Myra smile at someone in the audience through her tears. I followed her gaze to Jakob, who was smiling back at her, tears pricking his own teal eyes. My smile left as fast as it came. I had a sudden urge for Myra to leave as soon as possible. -------------------- The Council had tried to be as fair as possible, but of course Myra had still been sent to Exillium. The only relief I had was knowing that she wouldn't exactly being attending ''the horrible school. But the fact that she'd be with a group plotting the fall of our whole world didn't exactly help either. Unsurprisingly, Myra was gone before we even got back home. My parents tried to conduct a search for her, but I could tell their hearts just weren't in it. Me, being way too overtired and upset, just wanted to find a place to hide out for a few hours to calm down. I ran to the first place i thought of. Our attic was huge, and filled with different boxes and nicknacks from my mom's old life. And there were a few boxes of old baby clothing and some expired hair products. There was one box that caught my attention. It was labled ''Becka & Myra. I opened the box slowly, so I wouldn't damage any of the contents. I felt my eyes tear up at the sight of all these old photos of us. The tears were streaming feely now as I looked through the rest of the items. First shoes. First handprints. There was tons and tons to go through. Then my eyes landed on a note. to be continued... A special thanks to Vee for helping me get all my thoughts down on paper and helping me write out the Tribunal. Once again, I couldn't have done this without you. Enjoy Chapter 5! ~Mallowmelt Chapter 6 No. No no no no no. This can't be. Once again, the tears fell freely as I re-read the letter again, hoping I misunderstood something. Hoping it wasn't true. Dear Keefe and Sophie, '' ''Thank you again for taking in my precious niece, Myra. I know how hard it must be for you, especially with little Becky just born. Thank you so so ''so ''much. I would take care of her myself, but I just can't right now. I would love to, but I'm just not capable of caring for an infant right now. I'm just glad you guys can. '' ''Woah. That sounded much more sappy than I intended. '' ''So here's the real purpose for me sending you guys this letter: As you know, the council has no knowlege whatsoever of the deaths of my sister and her husband, And we have no intentions of hiving them that knowlege until it is absolutely necessary. So you'll have to pass her off as one of your own. It won't be too hard, because Becka and Myra were born on the same day, so they could be passed off as twins. As long as you're willing to put little Becky through all the bullying and teasing I had to go through with my sister. All right, I better go now. I told Prentice I would keep him up to date with what's going to be with the plantings and Myra. I hope to see you soon. Signed with a heart heavy with grief, ~Tam Song ---------- "I can't believe it," I sobbed into Ashley's pillow. "How could they do this to me? How could they lie to me?" "They probably had a reason for it. They wouldn't keep something like that from the council unless it was necessary. They wouldn't put you through all of that bullying for no reason," Ashley said, hoping to calm me down. After a minute, I looked up, whispering the question that's been gnawing at me since I finished reading that horrible letter. "How-how much have your parents told you about the Black Swan?" She sighed, and looked me in the eye, her face solemn. "They've told me lots of things. Things I probably should never have known. I've even met some of the members. And one thing that they've all told me, is that it's over. Gone. No matter how much we want to be a part of something our parents were, we never can." I nodded along with her. None of this was new information to me. "Have any of them ever told you why they ended it?" I asked, picking my words carefully. She shook her head, "No. No one's ever told me anything like that." We were both quiet for a few minutes. A couple more tears drobbled down my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily, surprised I had any left. A couple minutes later, a head full of bright red hair poked into the doorway. "Ash! Dinner's in five!" He stopped and surveyed the room, his eyes lingering o my tear-stained face. I smiled for what seemed like the first time since the tower fell. It was Ken, Ashley's oldest brother. And sort of mine, too. "Is everything okay in here?" he asked, looking concerned. Ashley shook her head. "Is there anything I could do?" he asked, making his way into the oversized bedroom. "Do you promise not to tell a soul?" she demanded. He held up his hands in defense. "Do I look like the soul-telling type to you?" I grinned. It's true. Ken would never tell anyone anything if you asked him not to, unless it absolutely required adult interference. And he was always ready to listen and always offered a shoulder to cry on. That's what makes him such a great big brother. Yes, I consider him a big brother. I have for years. We're practicaly siblings at this point. Ashley sighed. "Fine, come on in," she moved over to make room between us on the bed. As soon as he sat down I buried my head in his shoulder and cried my heart out. Again. I was vaguely aware of the two of them whispering, seeming concerned. But I didn't care. All I could think about was how my parents flat-out lied to me and Myra. Myra. Just thinking about her made the tears come faster. She's been lied to even more than me. And still doesn't know. But she left me. She left all of us. For the Neverseen, of all people. Does she really deserve to know? That was my last thought before falling asleep, a sticky, teary, snotty mess, right there on Ken's shoulder. My life is such a mess right now. Chapter 7 Myra ran out of the burning building, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Hooded figures chased her, calling her name. The bottom of their long robes were charred from the fire, just like her's. She was the only one showing her face. She didn't turn around. Didn't stop. She just kept running. The path was long and winding. One by one the robed figures either tired or lost their way, and stopped chasing. Soon only two remained. The tears were freely flowing down Myra's face now. Buut she didn't stop. She needed to get away. Soon, the path split. Myra paused, wondering which way to go. About to turn left, she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, preventingg her from going on. For the first time since the fire sparked, she turned around. The figure pulled down his hood, revealing his soft features and vibrant eyes. His expression was shrouded in concern. "Please, don't go," he begged. "Please." Myra just shook her head. He sighed. "Fine, then will you at least let me go with you?" She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Fynn. It's not safe to be with me. I can't control it. "I can help you control it," he pleaded. "Please, you have to let me come with you." She held her head in her hands. She was not going to win this battle. She looked up, silently pleading for the tears to stop coming. "Fine," she snapped, "let's go. But take off your robe. Where we're going, no one will accept us looking like this." Then she noticed the final figure catching up to them. It was impossible to focus on his features. "You can come out now, Ruy," she called. The second figure seemed to hesitate, then pulled back the covering. He scowled. "You know I can't just let you go. I was told specifically to keep an eye on you two. I won't dissapoint Fintan again." Myra looked at him with pleading eyes that almost no one could resist. Not even him. He rolled his eyes. "Stop with the pouting," he growled. "You could go, but there's no garuntee I won't tell everyone and chase you. You can get a two hour head start. Now scram. Your two hours starts now." Fynn look at Myra. She nodded silently. A few seconds later, they were gone. -------------------- I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. It can't be true. It was impossible. It was just a dream. Right? I climbed out of bed, changed into my Level 3 uniform, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. It's been months since Myra left. Months since I found that letter. Months since I told Chase that everything he thought he knew about our family was wrong. That break went by fairly quickly, and so did the beginning of the term. Now midterms are almost upon us and school was in full swing. It's still hard to endure it all without her. After gulping down some leftover starkflower stew and lushberry juice for breakfast, I leaped to school, eager to tell Ashley about the strange dream I had during the night. Once orientation was over, I walked to my locker with Ashley, describing to her in great detail what my dream had showed me. "Do you think it could be true?" she whispered. "Could she really be coming home?" I shrugged, blinking back tears. Myra coming home would be amazing. I mean, she shouldn't have left in the first place, but i've missed her like crazy. I was about to tell her that I already considered that and realized it was impossible when the bel's shrill sound rang through the air. We promised to meet by lunch and headed off to our sessions. I was about to enter Sir Teirgan's room when I heard a familiar voice comimg from down the hall. I whipped my head around and saw an even more familliar head of jet-black hair, hastily turning the corner. I glanced back at the classroom and decided my telepathy mentor would understand before running off in search of the familiar figure. I ran around the bend to find the figure talking to my grandfather. Grady? What was he doing here? I adjusted my position to get a better view of the conversation. I gasped once I identified the second figure who I couldn't recognize before. Tam Song. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Future